For an electronic equipment, an electronic device having a semiconductor device (semiconductor package) and a wiring board having the semiconductor device mounted thereto is widely used. The semiconductor device includes a semiconductor element (semiconductor chip). In recent years, in order to reduce the size and weight and enhance the performance of an electronic equipment, a surface-mount type (such as, a ball grid array (BGA) type or a land grid array (LGA) type), which allows a reduction of a mount area and high-density mounting, is widely used in semiconductor devices included in electronic devices. The electronic devices may be provided with a heat-dissipating member for dissipating heat generated at the semiconductor device.
Various structures of the above-described electronic devices have been hitherto proposed. For example, a structure in which a wiring board and a semiconductor device (mounted to the wiring board) are coupled to a reinforcement lead is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3183278). In addition, a structure in which a heat-dissipating member thermally coupled to a semiconductor device (mounted to a wiring board) is coupled to the wiring board is known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-332473). Further, a method in which a supporting member is provided at a side of a wiring board opposite to a semiconductor-device-mounting-surface side; predetermined components arranged at a side of, for example, a heat-dissipating member facing the semiconductor-device-mounting-surface side of the wiring board being coupled to the supporting member; and the wiring board and the semiconductor device being secured to each other are also known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-165586).